coming home
by Superhero geek
Summary: what happens when Alice comes back to Underland just in the nick of time? in time for what? you ask? well read to find out! Alice X Mad Hatter! I don't own anything! please remember to review! pregnancy fic! [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone! I just want to say that I don't own anything! With that out of the way, please enjoy the story!**

It was Friday morning and Alice was sitting looking out the window into the distant. It has been three months since Alice had left Underland and she was not doing too well. She wasn't eating or sleeping. Every time Alice fell asleep she was plagued with Tarrant's sweet, crazy, smile. She missed _her_ Hatter. However, she couldn't go back, or could she?

For the past three month Helen, Alice's mother, watched as her little girl waste away from something she had seen before: a lost love. So today she had had enough.

"Alice? Can I come in?" Helen said after knocking on the door.

"Yes. come in." Alice said, her voice rough and sad. Helen came into the room and sat down across from her daughter.

"Who ever this man is, that is causing you this pain and longing, you can go to him. Just make sure to visit ok? I love you dear. I wish you well and happiness." helen said smiling when Alice's eyes lit up for the first time in months.

"Do you mean it?" Alice asked excitedly causing Helen to nod.

"Thank you so much. I promise to visit. Maybe one day I'll bring him here." Alice said hugging her mother and then ran out of the room and into the garden, where the rabbit hole was.

Just as she rounded the bend, Nivins came out of the hole.  
"Alice! you must come quickly. Tarrant has gotten worse. You have to help him!" Nivins said before bounding down the hole with Alice close on his tail.

After a long run, Nivins came to a halt. Alice looked at her Hatter, who had a knife in his hand with it aimed at his heart and screamed for him to stop. This caused Tarrant to look up and drop the knife when he saw her. He dropped to his knees and continued to stare at his soul mate with disbelief.

"Alice? Is it really you?" Tarrant asked hoarsely. Alice ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Yes its me. I'm right here. I am so sorry I left." she said causing him wrap his arms tightly around her.

"I missed you so much. I am so so sorry I left." Alice said before she started to cry on his shoulder, causing Tarrant to cry as well.

It was several minutes before the couple could calm down enough to talk.

"Alice what brought you back?" Tarrant asked softly

"After I went back to the surface, I didn't eat or sleep the whole time we were apart. My mother said I could go back to the man made me so depressed when without him. So I came back to you. She said I could leave as long as I visit every once in awhile. I realize now that without you, I'm incomplete." Alice explained while she looked down at the ground, guilty that she had hurt her Hatter. Tarrant smiled for the first time in months. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him.

"Alice, I love you so much. Thank you for saving me." Tarrant said before leaning in and kissing his soul mate. At first, Alice was to surprised to move but then she leaned into the kiss and moved her lips against his. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away for some much needed air.

"I love you too so much." Alice said before crashing her lips to his. After they pulled apart once again, they stood up and walked hand in hand to Tarrant's newly rebuilt house.

As soon as Alice stepped inside, she was amazed at the foyer The house was cozy. She walked through the entryway that led to the living room. In the living room, there were 2 red couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle with a table top lamp in the middle of the coffee table There was a fire place on the far right wall and all the walls were painted a light beige. She then walked back into the foyer. As she explored the house, Tarrant stood there at the doorway and smiled as he watched her inner curiosity shine.

Alice walked into the hall and then walked in the master bedroom. She gasped at what she saw. The master bedroom was massive. The king size bed was against the far left wall. The comforter on the bed is a light purple with white sheets. There was a reading nook under the window in the back wall. And there was a light blue rug on the grey carpet, that went throughout the house. Alice sat on the bed and smiled as Tarrant came into the room.

"What are you thinking of, love?" Tarrant asked, sitting down next to Alice.

"Thinking about how happy I am now. But right now, I am so tired." Alice said first kicking off her shoes then moved to stand in front of her hatter.

"Would you mind unlacing me?" Alice said turning her back to him so he could unlace her dress.

"Of course" Tarrant said huskily. Tarrant then began to slowly pull the laces loose while gently kissing and sucking on the back of her neck and her shoulder. Alice moaned as Tarrant nibbled on her earlobe. As soon as her dress hit the floor, Alice turned around in just her bra and underwear. Tarrant just stood there and gazed at his gorgeous soul mate, trying to memorize her body. His Alice had an hourglass figure with curves in all the right places. She smiled at the stunned hatter then leaning up to passionately kiss Tarrant. Alice and Tarrant made love that night, and the only sound to come from that little house is the music of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Two month later:

*Knock knock*

"Good morning sweetie. It's time to wake up" Tarrant said as he came into Alice and his room. Tarrant then laughed as Alice groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Is it that time of month? Because you usually don't throw pillows" the hatter said after easily dodging the pillow then went to sit on the bed.

"Hold that thought." Alice said before flying out of bed and running to the toilet, where she proceeded to throw up last night's dinner. Tarrant was by her side in a second. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back until she was done.

"My dear, are you alight?"

"Ya, I don't know what's wrong. Now what did you say before?" Alice said after she brushed her teeth.

"I asked if you were on you period."

"Oh my god! My period! It's a month late!" Alice exclaimed before she started to hyperventilate.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Tarrant said pulling Alice into a hug until she calmed down.

"Do you know of a doctor anywhere?" Alice said timidly

"Yeah Mirana has magic that can do anything a doctor can, but why do you need a doctor?" Tarrant asked worriedly

"I think I'm pregnant." Alice said then watched fearfully as Tarrant's face drained of color and his eye went to her belly then back to her face.

"Really?" Tarrant asked softly causing Alice to nod. Tarrant laughed then picked up Alice and spun her around.

"We're going to be parents!" Tarrant said excitedly.

"Speaking of parents. We have to tell my mother." Alice said solemnly.

"Can I go with you?" her hatter asked hopefully.

"I suppose. We'll have to make you look the part through. You'll need to make a proper suit and the top hat will have to stay here." Alice said thoughtfully.

"I will do anything for you my dear."

"Well you get to make the suit and as soon as you are done, wake me up and we will visit Mirana to get a potion to go topside" Alice said before she climbed back in bed.

Five hours later, Alice and Tarrant were crawling through the rabbit hole. Once Tarrant was out of the hole, he bent down and picked up Alice bridal style then set her on the ground.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not made of glass, love." Alice said before she started to walk toward her house.

"Wait! There is something I want to ask you first!" Tarrant said before getting to one knee causing alice to gasp, shocked.

"Alice love, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully as he presented a ring with a beautiful emerald in the center of two smaller diamonds.

"Yes. yes I will marry you!" Alice breathed happily as Tarrant put the ring on her finger. Then Alice jumped into Tarrant's arms and captured his lips in her's.

"Now, let's go tell you mom and sister." Tarrant said once the broke apart then gestured for Alice to lead the way.

After a fifteen minute walk, they reached Alice's old home.

"Let me do the talking." alice said before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" a voice sounded from inside then the door opened to reveal Alice's mother.

"Alice! Oh I missed you so much! How have you been? And is this your man?" Helen asked excitedly hugging her daughter.

"Yes mother, this is Tarrant."Alice said with a smile as Tarrant came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other shook her mother's hand.

"Tarrant Hightop, Ma'am" he said as he shook her hand.

"Hightop? That's an unusual name. What do you do?" Helen asked curiously

"Mother, he comes from a long line of hat makers." Alice chimes in, not wanting her mother to know that he's not from Upperland.

"Mother can i talk to you alone for a minute?" alice said before telling her love that she'll be right back and to go sit on the couch. Helen then followed her daughter into the other room.

"Mother please don't ask him any more question ok? It hurts him to talk about his past. His whole village was burned by a rival village. He was the only one to escape the fires. So if you have questions just ask me. Okay?" Alice said softly with a pleading glint in her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry dear. No one should have to go through that. But just out of curiosity how did you two meet?" Helen said sympathetically.

"We met the day Hamish tried to propose to me." Alice took a deep breath debating whether or not to tell her mother about underland.

"This is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me and I can prove what I say is real. Ok? can you do that?" alice asked her mother boldly. Her mother just nodded skeptically.

"It's a place called underland. On the day that hamish proposed, I fell down a rabbit hole. It is the place I dream of every night but it turns out those dreams are memories. If you come with us after we tell you the news we came here for, I will show you underland." Alice said bravely.

"Okay if this place is real, then let's go." Helen said kindly.

"Okay but first, Tarrant and I have some news. You see, in Underland time moves slower down there. A minute up here is a couple hours down their. So i know I left only a week ago up here, but down there, it's been two months." alice said while walking back to Tarrant who looked at alice with such love Helen could see that he he would take care of her little girl.

Alice went over to wrap her arms around his neck and his arms went around her. She then whispered in his ear that she had told her mother about underland, causing his eyes to go wide and look Helen directly in the eyes. Helen was amazed to find his eyes were a bright yellow-green. Alice then turned back to her mother, with Tarrant's hands still wrapped around her waist.

"Mom dont freak out-." Alice said but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Helen went to open it and was pleased to see that it was her oldest daughter, Margaret.

"Come in, we have company. Just keep an open mind and don't ask questions." Helen said before guiding Margaret to the living room where Tarrant and Alice were sitting.

"Alice!" Margaret exclaimed, excitedly running to hug her sister, who met her halfway across the room.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been? Why are you back so early?" Margaret asked quizzically as they pulled apart.

"I was in underland. I can prove it is real as well. That is where I went the day hamish proposed. But the time passes slowly there. A minute up here is couple hours up down there. That's why I've been gone a week up here but down in underland, it's been two months." Alice said going back into Tarrant arms.

"Who is that?" Margaret asked skeptically. Unsure of what to make of this man before her.

"This is Tarrant, my Fiancé." Alice said, holding out her hand to show the ring. This caused margaret to squeal and run over and inspect the ring.

"We also have one other piece of news. Keep in mind that it's been two months in underland." Alice paused and then continued.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! Really? I am so happy for you guys!" Margaret said enthusiastically leaning into hug her sister again.

"I am so proud of you sweetie." Helen said tearfully hugging Alice as well.

"Thanks mom." Alice said

"Honey, We should be getting back." Tarrant said as he wrapped his arms around her once again but this time he protectively put his hands on her abdomen.

"How about I show you where you can go if you want to visit?" Alice said, turning to her mother and sister

"Sure."

"Well then, follow us!" Alice said then her and Tarrant walked out the door and to the rabbit hole.

"When you want to visit, jump down the hole, when you reach the bottom the the room will flip and then their is a small door behind the curtain. Grab the key and drink the file that says 'drink me'. You will begin to shrink. And when you are small enough, go to the door and unlock it. Then tell the chessur cat that we are related and ask him to take you to us. Got it?" Alice explained to her mother and sister, who nodded. Then after some farewell hugs, the couple leaped into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three weeks since Alice and Tarrant went to tell Alice's mother and sister about the baby and Alice is now past her first trimester. Everything is perfect.

Alice was awoken by the smell of pancakes and eggs being made. She looked beside her to find Tarrant was gone. She smiled, putting two and two together, as she figures out where her fiance was. She then gets out of bed, puts on her undergarments and one of Tarrant's shirts, she also leaves the first few buttons undone for added sex appeal. She then checks herself in the mirror and after deeming herself hot enough, she heads to the kitchen.

When she gets to the kitchen, what she sees, makes her excited. Her Hatter was standing at the stove in just a pair of grey shorts. Even his top hat hung on a hook next to the back door.

She smile, walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning love. Breakfast is almost done, so how about you go sit down and take it easy. I'll bring it over to you." Tarrant said, pointing with the spatula to the kitchen table.

Alice kissed his cheek and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on the edge of the table.

"All done!" Tarrant announced as he plated the pancakes and scrambled eggs.. Tarrant turned toward Alice and stopped in his tracks. She looked so hot in just his shirt. He licks his lips and continued walking to the table. He set the two plates on the table next to Alice, he then wedged himself between her legs, her baby bump pressed against his abdomen and pulled her lips to his. He traced his tongue along her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. She gladly allowed entry and their tongues wrestled for dominance. After what seamed like hours, they pulled away for some much needed air.

"I love you both so much." Tarrant said before kneeling down to kiss her stomach as well.

"We love you too." alice said softly, running her fingers through his curly hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back, my dear." Tarrant said before walking away to answer the door. Alice smiled then picked up her plate and started eating.

"She's in here." She heard Tarrant say.

"Alice!?" A familiar voice called. Alice looked up from her food to see Margaret and Helen standing there in shock.

"Hi Margaret, Hi Mom!" Alice exclaimed, jumping off the table to go and hug her sister and mother.

Margaret gladly accepted the hug but was surprised to feel Alice's baby bump pressing against her stomach.

"My goodness, you've gotten bigger!" Margaret said happily.

"So how is my little niece or nephew?" Margaret asked her sister.

"So far so good. I'm into my second trimester. And I don't have morning sickness anymore!" Alice answered.

That's great sweetheart. but why are you dressed like that!? it's not proper!" Helen asked shocked to see her youngest child dressed in such a scandalous way.

"Mom the only time there is a need for dressing properly here in underland is when you're in Mirana's castle." Alice said

"Who is Mirana?" Margaret asked

"She is the queen of underland." Tarrant answered as he hugged Alice from behind.

"We should go visit her today while Mom and Margaret are here... Plus, we forgot to tell her about the pregnancy, love." Alice said to Tarrant.

"Of course and we should bring your mother and sister." Tarrant agreed with that goofy smile that alice fell in love with. Alice smiled and turned to her mother and sister.

"if it would be okay with you, Tarrant and i are going to get dressed really quickly. you can go wait in the living room for us. we'll be out in a couple minutes." alice said pointing to the entryway for the living room. then she took her fiance's hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

After getting dressed, Tarrant, Alice, Margaret and Helen got into the carriage that Tarrant bought when he found out about the baby, and went on their way to the white queen's castle.


End file.
